


Hero turned villain prompts

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Villains, Violence, Weapons, hero - Freeform, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	Hero turned villain prompts

* “The breeze fills different when you come to terms with yourself”  
* This is a new life for me, I’m in control - no one else besides me. I choose my own destiny now”  
* The people are fish are in the crystal sea and I’m the spear”  
* “I’m feeling power more than I experienced licking the boots of people who didn’t bother helping me”  
* “You played with fire for the last fucking time”  
* “The sound of screams are appealing now, I feel as if...people are actually listening to me”  
* “You don’t blame the people who taint the innocent, but yet you blame me ?”  
* “I don’t think you understand how easily I could kill you”  
* “Underestimating me just because I was playing nice for so long was your first mistake”  
* “What a pity, I was actually beginning to like you”  
* “You don’t understand how hard it is being the good guy while all you do is get treated like a doormat”  
* “I’d rather have free will and be a villain, than be a minion for a government who wouldn’t care if you died”  
* “People loved you !”  
\- “Well, they made that mistake and wether they continue making it or not is not my concern”  
* “I’m not sorry for what I do, I’ll do it again and again, and it still will never be enough to make up for what they did”  
* “Fine, stay helpless you’ll die quicker that way”  
* “A villain ? Don’t you mean I’m my own person now”  
* “You’re a monster — !”  
\- “You didn’t say that when I saved your life”  
\- “That was a different time”  
* “You feel so confident but just wait, you are alone just as much as I was”  
* “They won’t save you, you’re only a paycheck to them - not a life, not even a person”  
* “Being alone knowing I did what I believed in, is better than being surrounded by people and feeling unsatisfied”  
* “So many rules to being a hero, they’re none to being a villain”  
* “You truly are a pathetic worm aren’t you ? Did you really think you were going to save the day ? Don’t make me laugh”  
* “The afterlife is nice so I’ve heard, so don’t be discouraged”  
* “And to think you had any amount of hope to be in the big leagues, they crush dreamers like you for fun”  
* “You think you have what it takes ? Kid, I ran in that line for years - you don’t know shit about what goes on behind closed doors”  
* “Those hero’s ? They only see you as moneybags, paychecks even - you’re nothing to them,, you’re life means NOTHING to the likes of them”  
* “They’ll turn their backs on you the moment you step out of line, small mistake or not”  
* “Being with them is a fucking death sentence, those hero’s - aren’t in it for that”  
* “People want to be famous, so why not act good on camera - they’re all abusive assholes, you should be thanking me”  
* “A monster ? A villain ? Do you mean I finally opened my eyes ?”  
* “I gave everything to a city that would watch me burn”  
* “You could always join me,, I may not be a hero anymore - but I’m still the same person”


End file.
